The Hidden Clan
by aquakyuubi
Summary: AU what if Naruto wasn't used but someone from a clan no one but the hokage knew about was usedpairs OChinata & NarutoTenten major OCCness and Strong Hinata


Summary  
(AU) What if the fourth Hokage didn't seal the Kyuubi into Naruto but instead into the new born of the hidden clan of Kohona the Kitsune Clan and that child being Ryu Hoshi? (OC/Hinata)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto that is Masashi Kishimoto's honor not mine so don't sue me!

Normal speech**  
Thoughts/Kyuubi speaking**_  
Flashbacks_

Prologue/Chapter one  
The Hidden Clan's Sacrifice  
It was a normal day in the hidden leaf village where the Fourth Hokage Arashi Kazama was the current hokage. The hokage was working on the large stake of paper work that was on his desk. " Why did I become Hokage again?" he asked himself. Just then there was a knock on the large doors to his office. He sighed in relief before calling out enter. As the large doors open the hokage saw the last person he would expect to visit him waiting for the doors to open wide enough for her to enter.

The person was none other than the head of the hidden leaf village's most secret clan The Kitsune Clan. "Lady Sakura to what do I owe this honor?" he asked carefully. " There is trouble approaching the village Hokage-sama. The Nine-tailed fox is also known as Kyuubi no Kitsune. The only way to stop a demon like Kyuubi is to seal it within something pure and innocent. My clan and I know you have developed a new sealing jutsu that is extremely dangerous and will kill u afterwards," She replied. The Hokage was shocked he didn't think any one knew about the jutsu he had been working on and had just recently completed. "I see your clan is keeping an eye on things as always Lady Sakura. Yes I do indeed have a sealing jutsu that will work on something like Kyuubi but who or what will we seal it into?" He asks. Lady Sakura's normally happy face turns into a slight frown and says, " As you know both your wife and I are expected to give birth around October 9th one day before the Kyuubi appears on the outskirts of the hidden leaf. I forbid u using your own son/daughter so I will allow mine to be used as the vessel, but u are not to do the sealing instead u will be teaching my top the seal masters to do one of the three parts to the seal each and they will perform it flawlessly in less than ten day and before u ask yes they can learn it in half the time that it takes cube to get here due our blood line capable of coping techniques all around them and photographic memories." After Lady Sakura finished talking the fourth hokage thought about what she was saying and nodded his head before telling his sectary to call Karachi to fill in for a few days while he went to take care of a few things. Afterwards he and Lady Sakura left for the Kitsune Clan compound on the out skirts of Kohona in the forest to train the three seal masters for their jobs

(Time skip to October 10th)

"Lord Hokage the cube is approaching the village quickly is every thing ready for the seal?" asked Lord Karma of the Kitsune clan. The fourth only nods and replies, " but for the seal to work we need to weaken the cube a little other wise it won't work and then I'll end up having to go against your wife's wishes." Kurama nods and calls up the Anbu Black ops and hunter nins of Kohona and tells them to have all jonin level ninja prepare to attack the Kyuubi to weaken it and to be careful when attacking it cause they don't need a lot of casualties. The leader of the Anbu who is wearing a mask of a wolf nods and then spreads out to relay the orders. Kurama looks to Arashi and says, " Don't worry we put up draining shields around Kohona that won't affect our ninjas but will affect any invading force taking care of a lot of their energy and leave them open to attacks. Please relay the information to the Anbu forces and tell them to wait for the order to attack that will be sent out once the Kyuubi has been drained of a lot of it's energy." Arashi nods and relays the information to the leader of the Black ops and hunter ninjas. " Is the hospital well protected from attacks?" Arashi asks. Kurama only nodded before asking," worried about Sakura and your wife lord Hokage?"

Back at the Kitsune compound the three seal masters are finishing their final preparations and once they were finished they sent the Hokage a message by a fox carrier to ask where they should wait to do the sealing and when they should precede with the sealing of the demon within young Ryu Hoshi who has been prepared for the sealing.

Back at the battlefront the Hokage received the three seal masters message and sent one back telling them when and where.

Once the three had received their orders they moved into position and waited the time that they were to start sealing the Kyuubi.

(Time skip 1 hour into Battle)

After waiting for three hours to start the process the three sealers started to seal Kyuubi into the infant Ryu Hoshi the process in itself was long and tedious to them. After 2 hours of writing the seals on Ryu the final part was preformed by all three due to the large amount of charka needed to summon the Shingami to tear the Kyuubi's soul from his body and place it in Ryu's seals forever binding the two tighter till Ryu dies killing Kyuubi with him. The three that summoned the Shingami or death god were taken as well due to the rule of the Shingami which is all that summon him shall have their soul and what ever they are sealing into him or in Ryu's case the Kyuubi into him and the three sealers into the shingami's stomach where they are to be tortured for all of time. The three sealer's bodyguards took the young vessel back to the Kitsune compound where he was given back to his mother Sakura.

**Chapter 1 The Academy**

(Time skip to where the show begins)

It was a normal day in the hidden leaf village thanks to the fourth Hokage's success against the Kyuubi no Kitsune 12 years ago. While all was peaceful in the village the academy was anything but peaceful due to one Kazama Naruto who had skipped class to paint the Hokage Mountain. That is before his academy teacher caught up with him and took him back to class. " Naruto due to your selfish and crazy stunt the entire class is going to review the transformation jutsu." Iruka yelled at him. Hearing this the entire class groaned because thanks to the class clown who was also the Hokage's son was messing around and causing them trouble. One student in particular was really angry and the student was non other then Ryu Hoshi the Kyuubi no Kitsune's vessel.

_Flashback_

_It was two years after the sealing that Ryu first tapped into the Kyuubi's power and asked his mother about it. "Kaa-san what is this weird red charka that appears when I get angry or low on energy?" He asked. Sakura Kitsune his mother was worried because they knew the seal wouldn't allow him to tap into the Kyuubi's power so early so she sent a message to the Hokage for him to come to the compound. Once the Hokage arrived she pulled him to the side and told him about what Ryu had told her. The Hokage was shocked beyond belief but soon figured out that that the Kyuubi itself must of accepted the young boy due to the clan's past dealing with the Kitsune and demon fox tribes. The Hokage asked that Ryu be brought into the room and asked if he as heard any voices in his head?_

_Ryu thought for a few and said," I have heard a strange whisper in my head when I mediated but that is all Hokage-sama." The Hokage was once again amazed at the speed of the demon and asked if it was all right to go into Ryu's mind with his Ka-san to see if something was wrong. Ryu only nodded. The Hokage made a few hand signs and touched Ryu's head, his own head and then lastly his mothers head putting them all in a deep sleep. Ryu woke up to a voice saying," ……. Is this really what his mind like Hokage-sama?" it was his mother's voice. He opened his eyes and saw the Hokage nodded. "What do u mean is this is my mind mother?" Ryu asked startling both of his guests. All his mother did was smile and helped him to his feet. Before a loud booming voice was heard. **"Finally the kit has come to see what is wrong along with the Hokage and the kits mother."**The voice said. The three of them followed the voice to its source only to find a young looking girl behind a giant cage. " Who are you and what are u doing in my mind?" Ryu asked quickly. The young looking girl just smiled and looked at the Hokage and Ryu's mother. **"May I tell him or not?"** she asked them. The Hokage and lady Sakura was still shocked that the Kyuubi was female and quite young, but the Hokage simply nodded and said, " Go ahead but before we leave u have to make a deal with young Ryu got it?" The young girl just nodded and looked back at Ryu. **"Ryu do you know about the giant kitsune attack 2 years ago. If you do forget what everyone told you expect that there was a giant fox and that it was defeated. You see Ryu the Kitsune wasn't killed but instead sealed into an infant and that would be you and I am Kyuubi by what you guys called me but my real name is Hikiri."** At that revelation everyone's jaw dropped due to the fact that all those years ago they assumed Hikiri was a guy. The Hokage was the first to recover and said," now there is something we didn't expect to**hear and I'm sure all of u would agree with me on that point."**The two could only nod still shocked to hear that Hikiri was a female. **" Now lord Hokage what was this deal u wanted me to make with young Ryu over here?" Hikiri asked. ** Arashi only smiled," I believe that this will be beneficial to both of u due to the fact that I'm sure Hikiri don't want to stay here all the time and would like to protect the "Kit" as she calls him out side of here. So what I'm going to ask of u I'm sure you'll agree with and do. Hiker I would like u to allow young Ryu to sign your clans summoning contract, send him a little of your energy to him now and then to help heal/protect him. One last thing but only if his mother allows it I want u to train the boy when he is sleeping here in his mind." Sakura just looked at Arashi and nodded giving her consent before saying," I will allow u to train him to fight but only after he is 5 years old until then I would like u to tutor him in history and other school subjects plus strategy till then that gives u 3 years to train his mind before training his body." At this Hikiri only nodded to Sakura before turning to Arashi and saying six words,"** Very well I will do it."** Everyone nodded and turned to leave but before they could Ryu ran up to Hikiri and asked," Will u be my big sister?" Hikiri smiled and kneeled in front of him and said**," Of course I will kit." **Ryu hugged Hikiri before anyone could protest and he said," Thanks nee-chan!!" He than ran back to the Hokage and his mother to leave and headed out to leave his mind._

_End Flashback_

Ryu just sighed and saw that it was his turn and  
said," Transform" while focusing his charka and turned into their teacher Iruka. " Very good Ryu between you and Sasuke the rookie of the year won't be easy to pick this year." Iruka said. Ryu nodded and went back to his seat next to Sasuke and sat serenely waiting for the screw up to make a fool of himself. Sasuke and Ryu were best friends ever since Ryu's clan prevented the massacre of the Uchiha's by stopping Itachi from going crazy and since Ryu showed his strength at that time he and Sasuke were training together, helping each other get stronger. After seeing the class dead last all the students burst out laughing at his stupidity, while Iruka scolded him for making stupid jutsus. After that Iruka explained to the class about the graduation exam they were going to take tomorrow. Ryu and Sasuke knew they had nothing to worry about but was worried for their friend Hinata Hyuuga. After class Ryu and Sasuke ran to one of the training grounds in order to spar before heading home so they are ready for the test the next day. After about two hours of sparing Itachi and one of Ryu's retainers arrived to escort them home for the night.

(Time Skip Next day)

Sasuke and Ryu meet in front of the academy two hours before the exam to talk and hang out before possibly getting split up onto different teams for their training. They headed in fifteen minutes before everyone else arrived and waited in their normal seats for Hinata to arrive so they could try to heal some of the wounds she may or may not have today because of her father's beatings when she does something wrong or messes up at their family training, but they were hoping it wouldn't happen this time cause they have been working with her to improve on her confidence and making sure she knows she won't hurt her sister during their spars. Both boys smiled when they saw Her come in perfectly fine and smiling as if she did something right that pleased her father the night before. They beckoned her over and Ryu asked what happened last night.

_(Flashback The night before Hyuuga manor.)_

_Hinata was sitting studying the lessons for the night when Haishi approached her and said the council wanted a spar immediately. Hinata gasped and nodded before following her father to the training grounds to spar against her sister and the two of them faced off and Hinabi sneered at her older sister and said" Your weak. I don't know why the council continues to set up these unneeded matches still. "Hinata simply smiled softly and responded in a semi cold voice," My dear sister I think it's time I showed my true strength to you and the council who doubts me so much as to try to take me from my rightful spot as heir." Hinata said before dashing straight for her sister and throwing consecutive juuken strikes each one hitting and closing on her sister with out activating her eyes to see the points everyone was shocked. Hinata then followed up with the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand effectively knocking out her younger sister out and shocking everyone because she did it with out activating the Byakugan , which to that day was unheard of the style being used without it._

_(flashback end)_

Both her friends smiled knowing that the Hyuuga elders won't underestimate their friend again or they will regret it dearly. They also knew they would no longer have to worry since Hinata is hiding her true self anymore and that they will all pass and are also sad because they will most likely be put on different teams. When every other student arrived followed shortly by Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei to administer the test Ryu glared at Iruka's assistant knowing that he has tried to make him fail many times. But smiled after hearing Iruka announce what the test included and knew that he and his friends wouldn't have any problems passing it and hopefully being put on the same team and not having a stupid sensei afterwards. One sat a time each student was called in to take the test and when it came time for Ryu, Sasuke and Hinata to take theirs they smiled as they had transformed while the teachers were both in the other room and took each others place and easily passed since the test was the academies three basic jutsus the Henge no Jutsu - Transformation Technique, Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique, and Kawarimi no Jutsu - Change of Body Stance Technique and shuriken and kunai throwing they each surprised the teachers by doing a henge with in a henge something that took a lot of control over a person's charka and all graduated at the top of their class so far ahead of the other students they couldn't be placed with any other teams but with each other instead. All of them smiled when they were told to come back the next day for their team placements and meet their Jonin sensei. The three left hoping they wouldn't get the lazy and chronically late Jonin Hatake Kakashi, as they left they ran into said jonin ninja and asked how he was before the jonin ran off and the trio heard why Gai Maito coming and they all Shunshined out of the area and to their respective homes. They all thought at the same time that was too close for comfort and I pray to god I don't have him for a teacher. They worked on their respective styles before bed so they would be prepared for anything their new teacher would throw at them.

A/N: Sorry for leaving off before they get their new teacher but wanted some input as who people think would make a good one send suggestions. BTW first fic be nice Please!!


End file.
